


【GB/咕哒汪】临时标记

by SamidareLB



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamidareLB/pseuds/SamidareLB
Summary: 颜色废料，GB注意避雷，想要欺负库丘林。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Reader
Kudos: 12





	【GB/咕哒汪】临时标记

*GB注意避雷！藤丸立香♀x库丘林（Lancer），A变O，非双箭头非自愿，ooc，对设定了解不深请无视bug，打预警了不准骂我  
正文：  
Alpha与Omega间临时建立的标记关系并不持久有效，不过起码能安抚躁动不安的情绪，不至于因为闻到信息素而完全失去理智。比它存在时间更长一点的、御主与从者之间的魔力通道却在发出提醒：她的从者正在浪费魔力。

事实上，根本用不着感知魔力的去向，光是观察下房间里的氛围也能大致得出同样的结论：一个如筑巢般蜷缩在被褥中的Omega，与一个就站在床沿的他的（尽管只是暂时的）Alpha，以及空气中弥散着的闷哼、低喘、情热——还有Omega的气味。

身边有自己的Alpha却只想一个人捱过去的Omega，徒劳地浪费着体液中的魔力。

这是很蠢的做法，几乎没有哪个Omega会选择这么做——不过，用寻常Omega的思路来批判库丘林显然是不合适的，毕竟在生前到死后这跨越了千年的时间里，他一直是被载入神话的优质Alpha，怎么会清楚Omega在想些什么呢？说到底，现在的他也不过是改变了气味的种类、长出了可供标记的腺体、顺便生理反应也发生了异常罢了，究竟能不能称之为Omega还两说。

然而，尽管他不是标准意义上的Omega，但藤丸立香可是标准的女性Alpha。被如潮水般涌来的信息素冲刷实在是非人的折磨，好比野兔在笼中饥肠辘辘的猎狗面前大摇大摆走来走去，这点道理他不会不理解，他也并没有那种故意测试御主忍耐力的恶趣味，只是……

——只是。立香深深叹出一口浊气，事情发生得太突然了。正准备睡觉时房门突然被Caster大哥敲响，她觉得这种情况下准没什么好事，果不其然，森林的贤者笑眯眯地将肩上扛着的“来访礼物”塞进她怀里，丢下一句“哟御主，现在有空吧？出任务的时候出了点意外，拜托你临时标记一下，我去找达芬奇看看啦”就匆匆溜走，只留下她一个人在房门前呆呆地抱着怀里的从者。

“意外”是她的大英雄。骁勇好战、一骑当千的爱尔兰猛犬，挥着诅咒的朱枪捅入敌人心脏的凯尔特战士，在她的怀中，浑身发烫，四肢无力酥软，埋在她的肩窝中嗅着她的橘子味信息素，无意识却又很讨好地用额头蹭着她的制服，从他颈后传来的仍然是平时的海风的气味，然而却让她大脑嗡鸣——Omega的味道。

她并不记得是怎么清醒地拖着比自己还高的躯体，把他扔到床上，又冷静地压制着他不要乱动，最终趁着发情期的Omega战斗力骤降，咬破了他的腺体，暂时在他的身上留下了自己的味道。

这场短暂的仪式让回过神的两人间气氛多少有点尴尬，尤其是当他们都意识到这临时标记面对非标准Omega只能起到象征性抚慰作用，而Caster迟迟没有回来时，库丘林抑制不住的喘气声让他们更加尴尬了。

通常来说，Omega被标记后就能在伴侣的陪伴下正常地度过发情期——眼前这种显然不属于通常情况：库丘林丝毫没有停止发情期的迹象。这从他被紧身衣包裹的躯干中看不出来，但从那裸露在空气中的泛粉的肤色却能窥得一二，欧洲人白皙的肌肤使这种粉色对比上去更加明显，皮肤还如高烧般地发烫，呼气声越发加重，异常的热气蒸得头脑也开始晕晕沉沉。

立香局促地移开脚步，以防他介意被看到，与伴侣距离变远的Omega陡然发出“呜”的悲鸣，吓得立香又跑了回来。

“或许我可以……”立香想要提出不聪明的建议。

“给我拿点、你的衣服过来。”库丘林打断了她，几乎是咬着牙一字一顿地说出来，

立香识趣地递给他自己的睡衣。附着在上面的Alpha的气味显然让他好受了点，立香见状为他盖上自己的被子，库丘林额角的冷汗终于散去了不少。在被窝中抱着御主的衣服，奇妙的安心感抑制住了他想要对着眼前的Alpha献上一切的本能，然而发情期的作用下，他还是能感觉到自己的性器——更令人恐惧的是——连带着会阴与早已退化的生殖腔，都变得湿漉漉的一片。

“或许我可以释放一点信息素给你。”立香还是出声提议，毕竟他看上去太难受了。

“别！”库丘林立马被吓了一跳。

仅靠理智紧绷的神经已经像一根岌岌可危的弦，他毫不怀疑自己离崩溃还有多远，如果御主还用信息素来撩拨——并不一定没有安慰的效果，只是那种属于配偶的信息素绝对、绝对会把残余的理智焚烧殆尽——那和饮鸩止渴有什么区别？库丘林追求活在当下及时行乐没错，可那不代表他能忍受自己抛弃尊严和荣耀、变成屈服于交媾欲望的雌兽。

所以他选择在Alpha气息构筑的巢穴中竭力忍耐，任由后穴括约肌止不住地张合，含有魔力的肠液洇湿了紧身衣，尽管全身上下都在叫着想被什么填满、仍然紧紧攥着被角，抵抗着脑中混乱的欲求。

他在稍微试探后就放弃了压抑呻吟的顽抗。干涸的喉道需要气流的流通，如果不像濒死的鱼那样挣扎着将稍微凉快那么一点的空气纳入胸腔里，堵塞在浑身上下的燥热就快要杀死他了，所以从喉头泻出的喘气声根本算不上情色，不过是生存的本能而已。

谁都没有说话。在诡异的沉默中，细碎的喘息声被无限放大，嘀嗒嘀嗒，不知道过了多久。耐心和时间一起流走，损耗的魔力让他明显感觉到生命力的枯竭，已经不再试图把紧身衣显现出来，然而起到的作用微乎其微，脚趾紧紧勾着床单，小腿肌肉甚至轻微痉挛起来，只有这样才能让他稍微保持清醒，只有这样……

“够了。”

从上方传来了少女的嗓音。费力地撑开眼睑，眼前模糊地出现了橙色的人影，挡住了头顶刺眼的白色灯光，御主逆光的面容看不真切，但是能听到她清楚地说：“让我帮帮你——你现在需要补充魔力。”

……什么？

他很想问这句话究竟是什么意思，但是沉重的头脑像一台齿轮里卡满铁锈的机器，它还在迟缓地运转时，少女已经一把掀开了被褥。

浑身上下突然灌满冰凉的风，这让他好歹振作了点，比起考虑自己赤身裸体躺在御主面前是多羞耻的事，他选择了果断地挣扎着逃开御主那试图抓住他脚踝的手。

“喂，不要干这种……多余的事。”

本想厉声斥责，然而体力不允许他再发挥往常的长辈气势，太虚弱的语气听起来没有半点威慑力。但藤丸立香不一样，她是个好孩子，只要这么说了她就一定——

能继续思考之前，鼻尖闻到了橘子味。

——？

乳首在没有任何肢体接触的情况下不受大脑控制地充血挺立，不，倒不如说本人的意识在这一瞬间彻底失去了对大脑的控制权比较合适吧：不然怎么会甚至听得到来自下体汩汩涌出的水声、竭力又徒劳地试图夹住却无法缩紧肌肉，发现和自己配合了几千年的肉体正在背叛灵魂，而他却除了睁大眼睛看着以外什么都做不到呢？

所以他甚至像一个旁观者，意识蜷缩在身体给它划开的窗口里，观看自己做出的一切。

他杀过很多人，不论生前还是死后。他见过兽群伏低身子从喉中滚出嗥鸣，见过敌军阖不上的眼皮里凝固的恨意，乌鸦欢啼的黄昏里风都有血的腥气，却没有一种场景令神子感到如此恐惧。

意识已经都被吓得愣住了，肉体却主动冲着侵犯者凑上去，以一种绝不会出现他身上的谄媚姿态迎合：他双手环住御主的脖颈，几乎与此同时施力将她的脸压向自己，急切地希望着能从那张嘴唇间吮吸到哪怕丁点的唾液，黏腻的汗水和肠液把不论是蓝色的长发、床单还是他本人都弄得乱七八糟，他在这之中身体如过电般酥麻地轻颤着，心理上的屈辱好像和行为上的讨好分成了两部分，不管是哪个都快要将他整个人撕裂开来。

这种匪夷所思到了近乎令他毛骨悚然地步的灵肉分离的痛苦状态把时间拉得很漫长，什么都控制不了，如同浮在空中无法找到着地点，他恳求着能幸运点，快点结束这场对他尊严的辗轧，可惜的是他的运气一直很差。

——你看过时间静止主题的色情漫画吗？停止流动的时间里身体累积的快感在极短的时间内冲击意识，从而突破性阈值，使角色彻底被快感支配。

当立香蹬掉皮鞋、脱下短裙、扶着性器捅进去，而库丘林的意识刚好回笼的瞬间，他切实体会了整个过程。

——他还来不及思考，Alpha的生殖腔已经被迫容纳着同类的性器，本能地想要排斥异物，穴肉却又殷切地层层叠叠裹上去，湿透的内壁根本不需要任何润滑，媚肉就能绞着阴茎将它送往甬道更深处。

因此当库丘林能恢复感觉的这一瞬间，御主的阴茎正好全数捅了进去，撞上了湿软温暖的穴壁——与之同时涌向脑海的还有乳粒被揉擦、铃口被生疏又缺乏技巧地上下捋动抚慰、从耳垂到下颌再到锁骨上被嘬出标记意味的痕迹……这样那样从刚开始蓄积已久曾被忽视的快感一并袭向了库丘林。

“呜……呜？！”

他的脸上还保持着那种不可置信的神情，接着神情就凝固住了。那样浓烈的情感迅猛地冲刷着他的机智，刚回神的双眼又因为这一瞬的撞击而彻底失焦，无神地向上翻着白眼，双手还在无意识地抓着御主的背。因为失去大脑指示而一直未曾吞咽的唾液沿嘴角淌下，刺激之下直接射出的精液溅满了整块小腹。一时间竟然比失去意识时还要失态狼狈。

事实证明，恢复意识也并没有让情况好到哪里去。

长时间失去魔力、甚至刚刚还射精了一次的库丘林根本没有任何力气再去反抗，双腿无力地被折叠到胸的两侧，大方地将早已叛离精神的后穴展示给御主，从交合处不断流出的肠液被阴茎甚至捣出了白沫，每一下御主捅进去他都要觉得自己的肉体快向下镶进床垫里，而灵魂则是向上快要飘出去，努力着不被这种快感从猛犬变成雌犬已经耗费了他全部心力，何谈有别的力气再去反抗。

但这并不是痛苦的，相反，他渐渐觉得空虚被填满了。他开始了解到曾经在他身下的Omega小姐到底是为了什么而尖叫，如果说他曾经因为她们的吟叫凸显了他的男子气概而感到愉快，那么他现在的欢愉要比那多得多，他从心底理解她们了。

因此他的喘息里也带着些他只从女人那里听过的呜咽声，这绝不是矫揉造作的呻吟，而仅仅是表达对被支配、被掠夺的愉悦，发自情感，与思考无关。

他无意义地承受、甚至享受着，直到立香压低了身子凑向他的肩膀，Alpha的经验告诉他要发生点什么了。

他下意识地也迎上去嗅嗅她的腺体，张口想要咬破她的后颈。这动作对于Alpha来说太过挑衅，反击的本能哪怕在这种时候也不会消失，立香的一只手正在抬高他的腿，但这并不妨碍她用空出来的一只手掐住库丘林的脸按到床上。库丘林不爽地咬住她的虎口。

然后他感觉到埋在自己体内的阴茎正在一寸寸变大。从某个部位开始涨大的性器像快要撑平肠壁的褶皱那样，不顾一切地涨着，库丘林觉得自己要被撕裂了。

“咿——骗人吧、喂、不行……那样太大了……会死的吧、呜！”

他都说不出完整的话，那种疼痛让他挣扎着用脚后跟蹬着床单想要逃跑。

然而Alpha的结就是为了防止这种企图得逞。他被固定在原处，然后他的御主射精了，长时间喷出的精液源源不断灌进他的生殖腔，让他有了一种仿佛永远不会停止的错觉。

最后一股精液也涌进生育率极低的生殖腔，他的小腹被撑得微微隆起，看起来滑稽得像是怀孕了。

但他并没有闻到精液的腥味，而是满鼻来自他的临时伴侣的、清新的橘子味。  
-FIN

此时的Caster还在寻找达芬奇的路上(不是


End file.
